Between the 5 year time jump
by jjblythe1660
Summary: Didn't you wonder what happened between that 5 year jump and how everything got resolved? of course there must of been some gossip, schemes, and scandals. Its is the upper east side now isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Blair and Chuck had left off to Paris about week after their wedding. Paris had always been one of her favorite places whenever she would go somewhere. Whenever Blair was in Paris everything seemed perfect it was like a dream to her. Chuck had reserved a suite at one of the best hotels in Paris with his connections. It was big and overlooked the city and had perfect view of the Eiffel tower.

"Don't you think we should at least go see some sights?" Blair giggled from the king sized bed in their room.

"Why, we are going to be here for a month. We can go see the sights later, but who cares we've already been here so many times in your life."

"Yes chuck I have, but I haven't been here with you."

"Fine, whatever you want. We will go see any sight you want to see tomorrow, but for right now lets order some room service for diner."

"Fine, whatever I'll give in, but tomorrow we will go see the Eiffel tower and eat macaroons all day."

Chuck then Grabbed Blair's waist and flipped her over so that she was straddling his waist. "Okay I will do whatever you want,wife" Chuck said through his really big smile. Blair leaned down and kissed him and put her hands around his neck. He then had one leg on her thigh and the other on her back. Their kissed deepened and they were in a trance. Until Blair's phone began to buzz and it started both of them. Blair reached over and saw it was Serena on the caller ID and answered the phone. Chuck feel back onto the bed rolling his eyes.

"What do you want Serena?" Blair snapped

"Ouch sorry B, I was just calling to tell you that Dan and I have officially decided to get back together."

"Your taking back Humphreys after he not only wrote 1 book about you but also a mean blog following you since you were 15 up until I don't know a couple weeks ago. Well great for you wha ho" Blair said with sarcastic dripping from her voice.

"Blair, I know you don't fully support Dan and I being a couple , but you are my best friend and I totally support you and chuck so can you just be happy for me?"

"Sure. Okay. I guess I could do I got to go byeee" Before Serena could respond Blair hung up and her attention went back to chuck. "she iis so annoying keeps going on about stupid lonely boy and her being a couple. After what he did I forgave him, but I would never date him after the whole _Dan is gossip girl scandal._ however I will be a good friend and let this relationship run its course. like they always do, they will once again realize that Serena will never end up with a powerless striver and break up. Hopefully this is the last time they get back to together and it will finally be over." Blair said annoyed by this whole charade.

"Now where were we?" Chuck smirked

"Ordering food and some macro-" Blair was cut off by chuck kissing her "Okay, fine you win I give in" Blair playfully said before returning the kiss.

* * *

"Oh Chuck, I love the Eiffel tower isn't it so pretty from up here?" Blair adored the view of Paris from the top of the Eiffel tower in the viewing room.

"Its very high up here Blair and you can feel it swaying from the top."

"Oh my Gosh, am I mistaken or is Chuck Bass afraid of heights?" amusement could be traced in Blair's voice.

"A lot of people are afraid of heights. Also its not the heights i'm afraid of its the falling and dying factor. so everyone should be afraid of dying its very normal." Chuck said trying to reason his fear to keep his pride. Blair then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, fine, whatever twisted guy pride thing you got going here i play along. However i know the truth that's Chuck Bass is afraid of heights." Blair giggled at the end.

"Okay whatever, but can we please go now? Blair the swaying factor is freaking me out."

"Fine, lets go and get some of my favorite macaroons that you can only get from a small bakery in Paris."

* * *

At the end of their honeymoon Blair wasn't feeling well so they had to extend it few days longer.

"Stupid tourist bug. I swear every time I go to a sight seeing touristy thing I always get sick." Blair groaned.

"Its fine Blair its only a few days and we still don't have to go to work until Monday so i bet you feel better by then and then you can go back to work with 100% heath."

"You always know what to say chuck bass." Blair sighed. "But for right now I'm going to sleep I'm exhausted"

"Ill come lay with you while you fall asleep-"

"Chuck! you cant youll get the bug and then youll become sick." Chuck leaned over to Blair and softly said "Through Sickness and heath"

"Fine, but if you get sick its on you, okay?" Then Blair and Chuck curled up and Chuck held Blair by her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair and chuck came back on the Bass jet 4 days later than they intended due to Blair's "bug". Once they arrived at their new home, Blair's apartment. In the month since they have left movers have been moving chuck's things in and rearranging the home to Blair speciation' night they arrived home at Chuck had to carry Blair into the apartment , because she fell asleep in the limo. The next morning Serena came to Blair's apartment to welcome her home after Chuck left for work.

The elevator dinged and then Serena came walking in to the apartment. However Blair being no where to be walked up to SErena

"Miss Blair tell me to tell you that she will be right down from here room and that she is getting ready." Dorata said.

"Okay" Serena said and then went to sit down in Blair's sitting room. After 15 minutes of waiting Serena became spactacul and decided to go upstairs to see what was taking Blair so long. Once she was up stairs in Blairs room she found a sick Blair in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, Blair are you okay?" Serena ran over to Blair in the bathroom.

"Im fine its just a torist bug you get them when you go to dirty torism sights coraded with people and germs." Blair shuttered with the thought.

"Im so sorry did Chuck also get it?"

"No, i guess he must an immunity or something he even layed with me when i was sick in bed in Paris." Blair started to relize that this was very odd, but when she looked at Blair she saw that she was thinking of something.

"what is it do i really look that bad" Blair quickly jumped up from besides the toiet to look in the mirror.

"No, um you look fine its just that i had a thought that you know, maybe this could be more than just a bug." Serena suggested.

"What else doyou think it could be?" Blair was getting annoyed with Serena now and just wanted to go lay down and sleep.

"Well..i mean Chuck didn't get it and your always tired and extra bitchy latly and when is tye last time you had your period?" Serena questioned.

"No, your wrong i cant be...cant be... you know-"

"Pregnant" Serena finished because Blair couldn't even imagine much less say it out was really annoyed now and walk over to her bed and layed down.

"Your wrong there is no way... its just i couldn't be i have a plan and this isn't in it. Chuck and I want to have a kid or kids when both o our careers are stable and have taken off."

"Come on Blair lets not do this thing like you did Junior year of highschool where if it not in your plan you ignore it. Well, this time you cant ignore this, you just cant ignore something like this. Stuff like this doesn't just go away, just because you want it to."

"I know that im not stupid serena there just isn't any possible way this could happen, imean we were always so careful." Blair said

"Blair just take a test and if im wrong then i say im sorry and do whatever you want. Blair just do this for me, okay?"

"Fineee" blair moaned dragging out the "e" in the word. "But just because i like to be right. However you or Dorata will have to get the test i cant be seeing buying something like that."

"who will tell, Gossip girl." Serena could joke about the idea now.

"Ha ha S very funny, but no Gossip travels fast in the upper east side and if Chuck thought i thought i was pregnant and dint tell him he would be mad." Blair said trying to state dthe obvouse,

"Well, what about me? What if Dan sees me i mean we just got back together and earning each others trust what if he finds out everything will be ruined."

"Then we will just go togeather, but i swear if anybody finds out S-"

"They wont i promise" Serena said cutting Blair off.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Blair and serena went to a drugstore down in Brooklyn to avoid being seen.

"Okay lets just get this over with." Blair snapped

The two girls left the taxi instead of limo to avoid being seen into the drugstore. They went into the health aisle and started looking at the tests.

"what one should i get?" Serena was clueless and had no knowledge of any of this.

"Just pick one and get this over with" Blair hissed back.

"Yah and your not being extra bitchy for no reason. Anyways we need to get more than one...i think?

"one i am just a bitch and two just getting one of each. Your more clueless than a bird." Blair said.

"Okay you know what Blair im just going to ignore that because you are pregnant-"

"No, im not so lets just go." Blair ignored the idea .

What the two girls didn't know was that while they were fighting back and forth a girl over heard them from the asile over. She came around to comfirm what she suspected. Yes, it was true Blair thought she was pregnant and the two girls were buying pregnancy tests. As Blair picked up a box and read the label the unknown girl snapped a picture. The girl then sent the picture to many of her 'closest' friends who then sent it to theres and then theres and so they knew it everyone knew the gossip of the day.

* * *

Later that after they went to the store Blair dropped Serena at Dan's apartment. Serena insisted that Blair went right home, but Blair said she needed to go to her office to confirm her new fabrics for the new line and that she was so behind she would take the test before Chuck got home. When Blair arrived at Her office many of the staff seamstresses were looking at her with this unusual look on their face. Blair ignored it and went into her office to see Dorata with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Dorata did your cat die or something?" Blair was annoyed and tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

"No miss Blair there was this picture of...you at store."

"What picture?" Blair was mortified.

Dorata pulled out her phone and showed Blair the picture of her at the drugstore holding a was mortified and couldn't believe she listened to some dumb blonde whose wrote evil stuff about her since she was 15.

"How many people have seen this?" Blair raised her voice "how many?"

"Um... maybe whole upper east side" Dorata said Cautiously not wanting Blair to fully explode on her.

"Oh my god has Chuck seen this? he is going to be totally mortified and shocked and angry." Blair was now hollering.

"Miss Blair baby is miracle and gift from god you should be celebrating." Dorata said enthusiastic

"I'm not pregnant" Blair yelled "I haven't even token the test." With that Blair stormed out of her office and faced a whole bunch of people facing her and she realized they probably heard everything they just said. Now this news of her "outbreak" would be floating around gossip. With that she stormed into her limo. She knew she couldn't go home because if Chuck did hear the news he would absolutely be there. Blair decided to call Serena and tell her too meet her at her apartment and she would talk the test there.

When she arrived S was already sitting on a couch in the apartment.

"Blair oh my gosh are you pregnant?"

" i haven't token the test yet and you by now probably know that everyone on the upper east side knows."

" yah I do I'm really sorry." Serena apologized.

"Whatever" Blair then ran into the down stairs bathroom and pulled out the test from her purse and decide no better time then the present.

"are you okay what are the results?" Serena anxiously asked.

"I don't know one more minute." Blair squirmed impatiently on the floor of the bathroom. Then her alarm went off and she took a deep breath and flipped over the test. It was what she was fearing, the test was positive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god!" Blair thought these test must be wrong she took every single one and they all were positive. _These must all be wrong i just cant be pregnant i just cant,okay?_ Then Blair shoved all the test into her Gucci purse and opened the door. There she was faced with a concerned Sereana.

"So, what the test say, are you pregnant?"

"No, the test were all wrong there is just no way that i am pregnant...me NO! Anyways i would love to stay and chat, but i really got to go, bye." With that Blair almost ran into the elevator before Serena could interject.

Once Blair arrived home she thought to herself, _Finally i can go to sleep and wake up from this whole nightmare like it never happened._ However, that is not what happened. When Blair walked into the apartment she saw a very worried Chuck on the couch in the sitting room. She suddenly was neverous and sick.

"What are you doing home so early?" Blair said in her calmest carefree voice.

"Blair, I saw the picture." she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up she turned to the wall and put her purse on the little table by the stairs and started to shuffle through her bag to occupy herself.

"I don't know what your referring to. Anyways i tired and i want to go to bed." With that Blair started to walk towards the stairs, but before she could Chuck grabbed her wrist forcing her to turn around.

"Just tell me are you pregnant, or not" Blair's chest tightened

"What the tests said were false, because they were cheap and incorrect. So you can let go of me now so i can got bed." However Chuck did not let go of her wrist.

"Blair are we really going to do this thing were if something doesn't go according to your plan you just predend like its not there? Well Blair you cant do that with this, you have to tell me what did the test say?" Blair let out a sigh and walked over to her purse she set on the small table by the stair that were holding some flowers. There she shuffed through her bag to get all of the test and pulled them out and handed them to chuck. He looked like he went into shock not move anything. Finally what felt like hours to Blair he raised his eyes to her.

"I mean of course they are wrong ,they were cheap and i got them in Brooklyn, so there is no way that they are true ,they just cant be."

"Blair, i know this isn't in your plan, but just think about the best things in life aren't in your plan and stuff you didn't plan. Like us for instance in Junior year your plan was to marry Nate Archibald and have his babies and live happily ever after, but that didn't happen and aren't you glad that didn't."

"You do make a point that yes this could be a good thing, but its impossible. We were always so careful, every time. I mean you always wore a condom, right?"

"I mean not always, but your on the pill so i didn't always put one on."

"Chuck! I'm not on the pill after i got pregnant i obviously got off of it and then when we made that deal about us needing to fulfill our goals i didn't see why i should go back on so i didn't and i guess i forgot. Oh my god so i really am pregnant! This cant be happening we just got married and we aren't ready, I'm not ready." Blair felt like she was hyperventilating now and was pacing back and fourth.

"This is a good thing blair. I mean we are already married, so its not like your a single mom and the baby will be born out of wedlock. we love each other and i will love this baby just as much as i love you." as Chuck said that she started to smile and tear up.

"Stupid hormones" Blair said. She then put her face on Chucks shoulder and began to cry. " I thought you were going to be mad" Blair's voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Blair, why would i be mad? I'm the opposite, i'm happy. We are going to have a baby together this just made me love you even more. First thing tomorrow we go to the doctors office and see how far along you are, okay?"

Blair stopped crying and pulled her face off of his shoulder and began to giggle. "okay, and im sorry i got your suit all wet."

"Its fine i have like a 100 more."

* * *

The next morning Blair and Chuck went to the doctors. Blair was laying back on the bed and was holding Chuck's hand.

"This gel might be cold" the doctor said she was about in her forties and had brown hair. She began moving the wand around Blair's stomach. "It looks like your a little over a month. You are going to start showing soon so if i was you if you haven't i would start telling people.I'm goanna go in the other room and print out some pictures. With that the lady left after handing Blair a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

"So who should we tell first? I was thinking maybe our parents because they might have not seen the picture yet and then everybody else." Chuck stated.

"I agree, so I'll call mother and Cyrus and you can call Lily or instead of telling everybody separate we can just tell everybody over brunch." Blair suggested.

"I like that better lets do that. So, i will call Lily and ask her to throw a brunch like she use to do every Sunday and we will tell them there."

"Great that sounds perfect." Blair smiled before the doctor came back and handed them the pictures


	5. Chapter 5

The family brunch was that sunday at Lily's house. Eric,Serena,Dan,Nate,cyrus,elenor,and Lily where all at the brunch at 10:30 A.M. the family all sat at the table eating their brunch and chattering with small talk. Serena and Blair were sitting next to each other at the table.

"So Blair,what were the results you never did tell me" Serena whispered.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Blair whispered forcefully back.

"Oh my god, B, they were positive i knew it." Serena gasped.

"I didn't say that, S"

"You didn't, didn't say that." Serena pushed. Blair didn't reply to serena's remark. "Is that why we are here today? Not that i don't love my moms brunches, but we haven't had one in i don't know how long except all of a sudden. OMG! B, your pregnant."

"Keep your voice down S, nobody knows and that's how it will stay until we tell them. By any chance do you know how many people here saw the picture?" Blair whispered.

"Well, there was me, Eric, Dan, i don't know about Nate, or any of the parents" Serena calculated.

Blair looked over at Chuck when he lightly squwed her thigh."Now?" he mouthed and Blair shook her head up in that he smiled and stood up pulling Blair by her hand. Everyone in the room looked over. Blair suddenly felt very nervose like everybody was going to judge her for being a bad mom or something.

"Excuse us everyone, but Blair and I have some exciting news we would like to share with our family." Everybody now looked like they were holding their breath except Serena who had a big smile on her face. Chuck then over to Blair signaling her to finish.

"we are...going to have a baby" Blair enthusiastically said. Then there was a pin drop silence and nobody knew to either cheer or to sit there shocked.

"That's amazing my dear!" Cyrus finally broke the silence.

"That's amazing Blair." Serena tried to act surprised, it wasn't working. Everybody began to cheer and gush at how wonderful this was.

"How far along are you, Blair?" Eleanor asked

"A little over a month" Blair gushed

the couple were then passed around for hugs and congratulations.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair was now 5 months pregnant and found out that her and Chuck were having a baby boy in 4 monthes. However Blair still was working full work days, which Chuck tried to stop. However fashion week came and Blair was determined to go.

"Chuck after fashion week I'll stop working full days its just i need to go its the most important week in paris and all the buyers and the stores to carry my line and all the media. Just listen i need to go."nBlair and Chuck were sitting at the table in their dining room eating diner.

"Fine, but after that you go on maternity leave,promise?" Chuck compromised.

"Promise" Blair said with a smile she loved fashion week and couldn't wait to go back to Paris. Even though Chuck did not like her going on planes yhe would have to get over the fact. Since Chuck couldn't go to Paris, because of work Blair decided to bring Serena.

* * *

"Oh how i love fashion week. The smell of hairspray floating through the hair and the sight of models fainting, brings me back to my childhood" Blair sighed looking around. Then she saw Serena walking over from backstage with a unusual look on her face. "what is it S?" Blair questioned.

"Blair there may be a person who you don't want to see here, but you cant get mad, because technically we are not in New York." Serena cautiously said

"Little Jenny by Humphrey" Blair spat out like a disease.

"Blair you cant keep getting mad at people and banishing them. Your going to be a mother in 4 months and you need to set an example for your baby. I'm mean its already yours and Chuck's kid you don't need to be setting bad examples by black mailing people." Blair thought about what Serena said and how much She does love to blackmail she needed to be a mother and set an example.

"Fine, where is the raccoon girl at?"

"She's backstage helping the models get dressed. Blair just be nice, okay?" But it was to late Blair was already of sight.

Blair walked back into the dressing room and saw Jenny over fitting a dress onto a model. She was kneeling on the floor fixing a hem. Blair walked over and stood facing Jenny. "Little J, now isn't it?" Jenny looked over and saw Blair and stood up with a shocked expression.

"Blair!...and your-"

"Pregnant, yes in just 4 short months i will have a little baby bass of my own" Blair sighed in happiness of the thought.

"So, its Chuck's?"

"Of course it is. I for one don't go around and sleep with guys who other girls are in love with , Okay?" Blair yelled out.

"Blair, is there a point to why you came over, because you cant be mad at me I'm not in New York City." Jenny said sounding annoyed

"I know that. I came to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know how many people may say that i hate you and i never want to see you again, Ever." Blair tried to say

"Blair, you said those things before you banished me out of a city."

"Oh yes the good old days." Blair said with happiness rembering the days she use to blackmail people. "But i am soon to be a mother to a baby, so therefore my blackmailing and banishing needs to stop. I need to set a good example for my baby, so i may be...forgiving you." Blair tried to say with content and not disgust "So for now on if you may want to sometimes come into the city i will allow it."

"Really?" Jenny asked surprised.

"Yes, really you can come back to New York City if you don't do anything to make me mad anymore, EVER." Then Blair's phone began to buzz and she looked down to see it was Chuck, "I have to leave...good luck" Blair said before answering her phone and walking away.


End file.
